tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Old Young Cletus
Old Young Cletus is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is an expert fisherman and hunter from Piranha Bog Village. Biography Old Young Cletus is a lizardfolk from Piranha Bog Village. Despite his young age, he was able to become one of the best hunters and fishermen in the village. Cletus earned his title due to being forced into an early retirement after losing his right arm and most of his torso to a tiefling girl named Nedra. However, he frequently comes out of retirement in order to pursue danger or take on a risky job, regardless of how many further body parts he loses. At one point, Cletus and his men operated a moonshine refinery. It was destroyed in a magical fire that nearly burned down the entire wetlands. Cletus views himself as a hunting rival to Onslow Green, and takes every opportunity to provoke him, especially with Onslow's failure to hunt his ultimate prey, the Manmaw. Appearance As an alligator subrace of the lizardfolk, Old Young Cletus resembles a humanoid alligator. He is considered thin even by his people's standards and appears even smaller due to his number of injuries. Among them include his missing right arm and section of torso, bullet wounds on his left side, a finger that can be screwed back on, a fork in the end of his tail, a wooden tongue painted gold, a missing eye covered by an eye-patch, a partially melted face, and teeth that constantly fall from his mouth. Personality Old Young Cletus is a proud hunter who is always willing to show off his skills. This is mostly seen when around his hunting rival, Onslow, whom he always takes time to insult and provoke into a gunfight. Despite his numerous injuries, he has a love and thrill for danger. In episode 5, Zito described Cletus as hooting in delight while distracting the navy. He also seems to have a high tolerance to pain. He took a punch from Wake straight to the jaw that dislodged one of his teeth, which he described as a good hit. Cletus is not very smart, possibly because of his multiple injuries. He was so impressed by Eloy's ability to count above ten that he proclaimed that Eloy must be a wizard. He also expressed a desire to reopen the moonshine factory with the money he earned from Wake, despite nearly setting everything on fire before. Cletus has shown a low opinion of most other races. He called Ezra a pixie man upon seeing him, and was baffled that Zia'ka was distraught at the sight of the Yuan-Ti he hunted. When distracting the navy for Wake, Cletus described their attempt to send the Lizardfolk away with show of force as "cute." He and his boys then sent them two logs with messages on them: one that said some unkind things to humans, and another that said "Yehaw!" before Cletus and his boys attacked. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Cletus was approached by Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Onslow Green in episode four. Cletus nearly started a fight with Onslow, but was calmed down and distracted by a combination of persuasion and bewilderment at the sight of Eloy. Wake offered to hire Cletus and his crew to go upriver and hunt for a large snake, with secret intentions to distract naval forces in the area so the party could go to Yeldin Cave. Cletus agreed to the hunt but demanded nearly 2000 gold in exchange. Through a combination of Wake's bartering skills and Ezra goading the alligator-men, the price was reduced to 1500 and Cletus left with his crew on an air boat. Although Old Young Cletus never appeared in episodes five and six, Zito mentioned that he and his crew were sailing up and down the river. The party used Cletus' men as part of Ezra's cover story when they infiltrated the navy camp in episode six. Cletus and his party met up with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Onslow Green again in episode seven, when the party returned to Piranah Bog after their attack on the navy camp. He presented them with the corpse of a male Yuan-Ti. Wake gave Cletus two gold bars he had taken from the navy as payment. Cletus happily exclaimed that he could buy himself a new arm, as well as reopen his moonshine factory, much to Onslow Green's displeasure. After taking his payment, Cletus began explaining how he and his boys killed the Yuan-Ti, describing it as a "very good kill." Wake tried to get Cletus to stop, explaining to Cletus that Zia'ka was grieving, to which he replied with a stunned, "Snakes can grieve?" For that, Wake punched him in the face. Cletus was barely affected and said it was a good hit. With their business concluded, Cletus and his boys returned to the village. Before leaving, he told Onslow Green that the tiefling girl wanted a rematch. When Wake, Ezra, and Eloy freed Nedra from her contract to the Fine Day Boardwalk, she took her trophies with her, including Cletus' arm. Wake later gave it as a gift to Onslow Green. Chapter Six In the time since the Natural Wonders left Jahal Cove, Old Young Cletus suffered more injuries, including loosing a leg and becoming near-sighted in his remaining eye. He claimed Onslow Green's house after he departed and made a habit of defiling the various trophies within. When Onslow Green returned to Piranha Bog with Raleev, a Komodo Dragon Lizardman, Cletus saw this as Raleev taking his spot as Onslow Green's hunting rival. He vowed to kill Raleev someday, especially when he and Onslow Green claimed Cletus' house. When Wake, Chromagil, and Morgan came to look for Onslow Green in episode eighty two, they stumbled upon Cletus. Wake convinced Cletus that they were old friends of his, and he welcomed them inside and forced them to drink moonshine made from a piece of the manmaw, which nearly ate through Chromagill's cap. Afterwards, Cletus showed them a barghest that he had hunted and was keeping alive as the ultimate trophy, since it was a beat that could not die. Wake, taking pity on the demon, bathed it in fire, and avoided Cletus' wrath by unknowingly sparring him embarrassment by presenting the barghest to Onslow Green. Cletus declared that he would do one job for Wake. While the group was talking to Onslow Green, Onslow shouted at Cletus about stealing his house. Cletus responded by firing a shot at Onslow. Since Onslow Green refused to join the group unless Raleev could be guaranteed safe passage out of the village, Chromagil came up with a plan to distract Cletus. He knocked on Cletus' door, then used hallucinogenic spores to give him a vision of a giant Onslow Green destroying Cletus' original house. The image terrified Cletus into paralysis, so Chromagil spoke to him and told him to run. Cletus did so by fainting backwards into the swamp. Epilogue Old Young Cletus continued his rivalry with Onslow Green and Raleev after the Onrush was defeated and they returned to Piranha Bog. It didn't last too long, however, as Cletus soon chocked to death on a hot pepper. Notes & Trivia * Old Young Cletus was a recruitable party member for the final battle, but the guys decided to go with Onslow Green. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}